Blackwing
The "Blackwing" archetype, known as "Black Feather" archetype in the Japanese version, is a series of monsters which mostly consist of DARK Winged Beast-Type (except "Blackwing - Aurora the Northern Lights" which is a LIGHT monster) monsters making their debut in "Crimson Crisis". In the Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's anime, they are used by Crow Hogan. As far as looks, the "Blackwing" monsters that are level three or lower have a more birdlike appearance, whereas the level four and higher monsters have a more humanoid appearance. Also, most of "Blackwing" monsters feature black in their design, usually on their wing feathering. Most are named after types of wind and air currents, except for the manga version, who are named after weapons instead. They are a Deck with swarming and speed capabilities. When Crimson Crisis was released, this Archetype was very unsupported - only 5 "Blackwing" cards were released: "Gale the Whirlwind", "Sirocco the Dawn", "Bora the Spear", "Armor Master" and "Raptor Wing Strike". Later on, with the release of Raging Battle and Ancient Prophecy the set grew into a highly swarming and powerful Deck. The speed it gives with its swarming, along with its additional Synchro Summoning capabilities landed this Deck a place on the Shonen Jump Circuit, along with being known as one of the many Meta decks; The deck proceeded to win the 2009 World Championships and remained popular the following year. New "Blackwing" monsters and support are released in The Shining Darkness and Starstrike Blast, giving them alternative strategies. The cards relate to various types of birds and several types of winds. Playing Style The "Blackwing"s effects are focused around Swarming. Because of that, they have an aggressive playing style. Also, because of their Swarming capabilities, they are good for using Synchro Summon (Note that their trump cards are Synchro Monsters). Their support cards rely on their swarm abilities such as "Delta Crow - Anti Reverse" which can be activated from the hand when you control exactly 3 "Blackwing" Monsters. Some of them take an advantage from "Blackwing"s swarming abilities and support it such as "Black Whirlwind". With the overwhelming amount of near forced synergy and powerful support cards, "Blackwing"s are one of the easiest archetype to play. This along with its overall power and relatively low cost nature makes "Blackwing"s one of the most powerful archetypes in the current metagame. The primary draw power used in "Blackwing"s is represented by "Allure of Darkness", "Pot of Duality", and "Cards for Black Feathers". Because of this myriad of choices and ability to run many of them simultaneously, it is not surprising that "Blackwing"s are known for impressive consistency. Also, because most of the "Blackwing" monsters are DARK, Winged Beast monsters, along with "Allure of Darkness" for drawing power, you can use "Icarus Attack" for card destruction. Alongside that, many "Blackwing" Decks also run "Dark Armed Dragon" for its ability to be Special Summoned by having DARK monsters in the Graveyard. Another good strategy is having "Black-Winged Dragon (Although this is not a "Blackwing card, this card has a lot of strategies in this "Deck and it gives a lot of support to it) on the field and another "Blackwing monster. Return the monster to your hand to "Special Summon "Blackwing - Zephyros the Elite from your "Graveyard to inflict 400 points of damage to you and your opponent but with your "Black-Winged Dragon effect it gains a "Black Feather Counter instead,with it you can destroy monsters easily with high attack power by lowering their attack points by 700 per Counter. "Blackwing"s are one of the few top tier Decks that don't require their combo pieces to go off to win. Their toolbox allows them to shift their playstyle from being aggressive to passive. The Deck has numerous mind games forcing players to make less than sub-optimal plays to play against it. By setting a card in the Spell & Trap Card Zone with a "Blackwing" monster, the mind game and the illusion of the "Icarus Attack" being present is given off. Players will have to slow down their playing style, forcing any aggressive Decks to be crippled and unable to commence their plays recklessly. Blackwing Blackwing is a powerful archetype, able to quickly swarm the field, Synchro Summon, and do devastating damage in the first turn alone. Their specialty is their quick Special Summoning, allowing you to summon multiple monsters in a single turn, then use effects such as "Blackwing - Sirocco the Dawn's" or "Blackwing - Kalut the Moon Shadow's" to build off one another and quickly wreak massive destruction. The one problem is if you're opponent stops you're combo it can come crumbling down. Recommended Cards Vayu Turbo This Deck is based on getting "Blackwing - Vayu the Emblem of Honor" into the Graveyard and sending high-Level "Blackwing" monsters into the Graveyard, then Special Summoning ("Blackwing - Vayu the Emblem of Honor" only Special Summons "Blackwing" Synchros). Because the effect of "Blackwing - Vayu the Emblem of Honor" Special Summons Synchro Monsters instead of Synchro Summoning them, the requirements on the cards do not apply, and as per the effect of "Blackwing - Vayu the Emblem of Honor", their effects are negated. The strategy then devolves into spamming high-ATK Synchro Monsters followed by swarming the field with other "Blackwing" monsters. Recycling "Blackwing - Vayu the Emblem of Honor" with "Burial from a Different Dimension" to perform another Special Summon is a recommended tactic. This also allows you to return "Necro Gardna" and anything else you might remove with "Dark Armed Dragon" or "Allure of Darkness" to your Graveyard. To go along with "Burial from a Different Dimension", you can add "Return from the Different Dimension" to summon the same cards to your side of the field and attempt an OTK. Cards that send other cards from your Deck to your Graveyard, such as "Card Trooper" (or, to a lesser extent, "Veil of Darkness"), are suggested. Another possible strategy is to Special Summon "Blackwing - Vayu the Emblem of Honor" through the effect of "Blackwing - Shura the Blue Flame", negating the Synchro Summoning restriction of "Blackwing - Vayu the Emblem of Honor", and Synchro Summon "Ally of Justice Catastor". "Crush Card Virus" (in Traditional Format only) might be a viable tool for ditching "Blackwing - Vayu the Emblem of Honor" to the Graveyard while destroying the opponent's monsters. "Deck Devastation Virus" and/or "Eradicator Epidemic Virus" work for ditching a high-Level "Blackwing" monster to the Graveyard and destroying low-ATK monsters. This strategy works very will with this type of Deck, since you will be able to rapidly swarm the field with high-ATK DARK-Attribute Monsters, since the key cards of this Deck ("Blackwing - Vayu the Emblem of Honor", high Level "Blackwing"s) make perfect targets for the "Crush Card Virus". When they are in the Graveyard, you can summon even more monsters while leaving your opponent with nothing. Furthermore, you will be looking at your opponent's hand, allowing you to predict their actions. Another way to use "Crush Card Virus" is to set it and wait until "Crush Card Virus", or the possible target, is targeted by one of your opponent's effects that might affect you negatively and counter it by using the monster as a Tribute to activate the "Crush Card Virus". Another great card for this Deck is "Skill Drain" which can negate the effect of "Blackwing - Vayu the Emblem of Honor" while it is on the field (so it can be used as a Synchro Material monster on the field) while still allowing it to Special Summon Synchro Monsters by removing it from the Graveyard ("Skill Drain" does not negate effects in the Graveyard). As an added bonus, the effect-negating drawback on the Synchro Monster will be meaningless, since "Skill Drain" does the same to each other monster. Recommended Cards Synchro Summoning Several of the "Blackwings", as well as their support cards, make Synchro Summoning fairly easy. * "Blackwing - Shura the Blue Flame": Although not a "Blackwing" Tuner Monster, this monster can Special Summon from your Deck a "Blackwing" monster with 1500 or less ATK after it has destroyed an opponent's monster during the Damage Step. Because the searched monster's effect is negated, Vayu will be able to Synchro Summon while on the field if summoned in this way (which is normally unable to). * "Blackwing - Bora the Spear": Can be Special Summoned from your hand if you control another "Blackwing" monster besides another "Blackwing - Bora the Spear". * "Blackwing - Blizzard the Far North": Upon being Normal Summoned, can Special Summon from your Graveyard a Level 4 or lower "Blackwing" monster. * "Blackwing - Vayu the Emblem of Honor": Can Special Summon "Blackwing" Synchro Monsters by utilizing "Blackwing" monster as materials from the Graveyard instead of the field. Keep in mind that the effects of these Synchro Monsters will be negated as long as they are face-up on the field ("Book of Moon" is one of the cards that can remedy this problem) and this form of Summoning disallows them from being Special Summoned from the Graveyard or removed from play. * "Black Whirlwind": The key card of any "Blackwing" Deck. When a "Blackwing" monster is Normal Summoned, you can add a "Blackwing" monster from your Deck to your hand if its ATK is weaker than the summoned monster. Because of their potential to create Level 6 and 7 Synchro Monsters with such ease, "Blackwing Armed Wing", "Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier", and "Gaia Knight, the Force of Earth" are among the top choices for Level 6, while "Blackwing Armor Master" and "Black Rose Dragon" are among the top choices for Level 7. "Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier" is a great choice to create OTK opportunities as it can clear the opponent's Spell and Trap Card Zone while tossing multiple "Blackwing - Vayu the Emblem of Honor"s to the Graveyard so they can Special Summon Synchro Monsters from the Extra Deck. "Black Rose Dragon" is a good choice to clear the field, if the field becomes crowded, to evade a Trap Card(s) that could ruin your strategy, or create card advantage. Level 8 Synchro Monsters like are somewhat harder to Synchro Summon than Level 6 or 7 Synchro Monsters. The most common way to perform a Level 8 Synchro Summon is to Normal Summon "Blackwing - Sirocco the Dawn" and then Special Summon "Blackwing - Gale the Whirlwind". Even if you do not have "Gale" in your hand, it can easily be searched out with "Black Whirlwind" after Normal Summoning "Sirocco". The top choices for the Synchro Summon are "Stardust Dragon", as it can offer protection from effects that destroy cards and "Scrap Dragon" with its ability to clear the field. "Dark End Dragon", "Thought Ruler Archfiend" and "Colossal Fighter" are also among the top choices for Level 8 Synchro Monsters. Weaknesses "Blackwing"s have some problems maintaining hand and field advantage due to the overwhelming speed with which "Blackwing"s are summoned, a player can (and often will) find his/her hand depleting quickly, thus lacking resources in case his/her plans goes wrong (such as in the case the opponent counters a massive Swarming with a mass-destruction card like "Torrential Tribute" or "Dark Hole" but it can be countered once again by "Tyrant's Temper". by Tributing a card like "Blackwing - Vayu the Emblem of Honor" to not only stop your opponents Traps from affecting your monsters but also lets you use Vayu's effect to Synchro Summon the next turn. "Blackwing"s can also fall to "Shadow-Imprisoning Mirror" as it will negate many of their powerful effects such as the effect of "Blackwing - Gale the Whirlwind" to halve the ATK and DEF of an opponents monster. "Blackwing"s swarming can be stopped by cards such as "Summon Limit". Also, an anti-DARK card, "Consecrated Light" is frequently a problem, and is best dispatched with cards like "Icarus Attack", although siding in "Skill Drain" prevents this to some extent. Most "Blackwing" support cards require a "Blackwing" monster to be on the field ("Icarus Attack" being the most important). A well played "Trap Stun" or "Seven Tools of the Bandit" can shut down these traps and place you at a disadvantage. "Blackwing"s require the initial Normal Summon to the field to start field presence. Negating that summon or immediately destroying that monster with a "Trap Hole" or similar card will prevent swarming for that turn. Siding in "Blackwing - Sirocco the Dawn" is also surprisingly effective against "Blackwing"s, since "Blackwing - Sirocco the Dawn" can use the opponent's "Blackwings" for his effect. Category:Archetypes Category:Deck Type